The Bowin Island Adventure
by JBravo
Summary: During the 2 year timeskip, Usopp must travel to another one of the Bowin islands in order to fetch honey for Heracles from a hive of giant bees. However, a Celestial Dragon has set his sights on a jewel, said to be possessed by the queen bee. Usopp soon finds himself caught in a struggle that will determine the fate of the Bowin Archipelago.
1. Chapter 1

The Bowin Island Adventure

By John Hallman

Chapter 1: The Errand-Boy

Somewhere along the Bowin Archipelago

It had been almost 2 hours since the man known as "Captain" Usopp had departed from the island where he and the warrior Heracles have resided for the past year-and-a-half. Because the number of giant insects and carnivorous plants increases farther from the center of each island, the task of leaving is considered suicide. Thanks to his intense training, Usopp had managed to accomplish this feat. However, the ordeal had left him drained of energy and dehydrated.

"Damn you Sensei! Go fetch some honey Usoppun! It'll be a breeze Usoppun," the frustrated pirate shouted sarcastically to the heavens. His iron-clad master had given Usopp the task of fetching honey from the "Honeycomb Palace" on the island south from their island. However, the honey itself is guarded by a colony of man-sized honey bees. Heracles had told him that the bees served as the archipelago's life force; the bees are responsible for pollinating the island's flora.

Usopp wiped beads of sweat off his elongated nose and reached for his canteen at the bottom of his gondola, which was more like a giant banana peel with oversized leaves for oars. He took a few sips and checked his sniper goggles and slingshot to make sure they were undamaged. Unfortunately, his arsenal of "pop-green" seeds and "fire-star" projectiles had been half spent. On the plus side, the sea was blessedly placid.

To calm his nerves, Usopp hummed the tune of the beloved pirate melody "Bink's Sake" that he and the rest of the now separated Straw Hat Pirates used to sing. He recalled the merry times he and the crew had together: Brook playing his violin, Franky doing his ridiculous pose, Chopper with chopsticks up his nose, and his captain Luffy stuffing his mouth full of Sanji's spiced meat.

Usopp missed the crew terribly. Ever since being separated by the pirate warlord Bartholomew Kuma, he had been more than anxious to get back to the Thousand Sunny, anchored at Sabaody Archipelago, and reunite with the others. This made waiting for 2 years much more difficult. However, he needed to keep his head in his training in order to become more useful to the Straw Hats.

He saw his destination only a few miles away. Of course, what was considered an island was actually, like the rest of the islands that made up the archipelago, a massive species of carnivorous plants known as "Stomach Barons." Like a Venus flytrap, the plants would periodically raise their giant leaves and scoop up whatever hapless, obese creature that was unfortunate enough to wander into the Forest of Gluttony and into its crater-sized maw; a fate Usopp himself had narrowly avoided.

"Made it! Now if I can just find a way up."

After a few more hours of rowing, the pirate found himself in the shadow of one of the island's gigantic appendages. Usopp could tell the plant had recently gorged itself due to the lazy drooping of the large petals. This provided an opening to climb up the plants side. He pulled from his pack a rope attached to a grappling hook and began to twirl it.

"One, two, three," he said as he sent the hook flying up the cliff and latching onto some kind of citrus tree. He then got out of his boat and started scaling the plant's side.

When he reached the top, Usopp heard a low hum emit from the depths of the green jungle. Gathering his courage, he began his trek into the dark forest to the bee's hive.

"Its just a little honey, how hard can it be?"

(Chapter 1 end)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Queen's Emerald

A few miles off the Bowin Archipelago

Boris the Boar Killer stood at the bow of the decorated ship. He was a bear of a man, with a thick, dark beard and eyes as piercing as a bears. As the Bowin islands came into view, Boris took a whiff of the salty splash of the sea.

"Ah, I love the smell of the sea along with the adrenaline of a good hunt," the hunter exclaimed.

"Are you certain this is the place? Remember that your money and very life depends on the retrieval of this treasure!"

Boris's employer had heard of his reputation as an infamous poacher. Of course, that didn't mean Boris was the Celestial Dragon's first choice. There were many other hunters he could have sought out for. Despite the noble's title, Boris was not the least bit intimidated.

"Do I look like the damn navigator? Or was he so stupefied by the map that you mistook him for one of your pets," growled Boris.

"Don't mock me poacher! Do you forget that I am one of God's chosen people?"

"Do you forget I am your best shot at nabbing the Queen and carving that big, shiny ornament out of her head?"

The Celestial Dragon said no more and went below deck to scrutinize Boris's men, who were busy preparing the hunting equipment.

Boris had been hired to hunt down the Queen bee of the Bowin Archipelago and retrieve a mystical emerald said to possess great power. The nature of this power has always been left in the dark and has driven even the most steel-nerved hunters back whence they came.

But being a World Noble wasn't enough for Boris's employer; he wanted to become God. But for Boris, it was the thrill of the hunt that was the reward. While his men would simply just blow their beri on liquor, Boris used his share to purchase new hunting tech: more powerful rifles, sharper knives, sea stone nets, and more effective poisons.

"Are the bazookas ready," he asked his partner Mohawk.

"Almost done boss. We'd be better off working without having that fat little piece of shit bitching about our "work ethics." Why do we have to suck up to that bastard?"

An evil grin grew on Boris's face.

"Who says we have to before the hunt is over?"

The wind picked up as the ship made its way to its destination.

(Chapter 2 end)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Honeycomb Palace

As he made his way through the jungle, Usopp heard the buzzing become louder. He couldn't help but wonder how many bees occupied the hive. From the sound of it, he estimated a few hundred strong. Usopp had fought the biggest monster beetles the islands had to offer, but a swarm of giant, angry bees was another story.

Much to his delight, the perimeter of the island wasn't as well fortified with sentinel bugs as the one Kuma had blasted the sniper to. So far, his journey had been nothing more than a brisk stroll.

"Now how am I going to get into the hive? And where do they keep the honey? And how am I supposed to get in without being noticed? Its not like I can just walk in and just take some," Usopp mumbled to himself.

He climbed over a log, took a few steps, and collapsed the ground beneath his feet.

"Whoa!"

The pirate fell a few feet before spreading his legs, using the friction on the walls of the hole to stop his descent. He looked down and saw a pool of clear liquid. A twig fell past his face, into the liquid, and dissolved. Usopp had fallen into the bell of some kind of subterranean pitcher plant.

"Not good! Definitely not good!"

Lifting each leg, Usopp slowly made his way out of the botanical death-trap.

"There's probably more than where that came from. I should be more careful. Who knows what dangers the Great Captain Usopp will…"

He stopped mid-sentence as he looked up at the structure towering hundreds of feet above him. The constant buzzing had reached such a high level, that it could drown almost any other sound in the world. The Honeycomb Palace, in all its glory, was orange-yellow and had a waxy texture to it. Large worker bees and drones hovered in-and-out of the palace's many openings. Bees bearing new harvests of pollen returned to have it processed into a sweet, viscous substance: honey!

Usopp continued to stare at the hive. It was even larger than the two Elbaf giants Dorry and Brogy. He started walking along the exterior of the palace wall to look for any openings within reach. After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out his old suction cups, attached them to his feet and hands, and climbed.

"Take your time Usopp. No rush. You are a brave warrior of the sea," he spoke to himself. The nearest hole was over 300 feet up and he dared not look down.

As a bee passed overhead, some loose pollen drifted down and got sniffed into Usopp's nose.

"Achoo! Uaaah!"

He lost his footing, fell head-over-heels, and found himself hanging from his feet.

"S-so f-f-far, so good."

Meanwhile, at the island's shore.

Boris the Boar Killer stood at the edge of the forest. He felt the hairs on his back stand-on-end from pure excitement.

"Soon my pretty. I will have you soon."

(Chapter 3 end)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Labyrinth

After the climb up, Usopp put away his suction cups and gazed at the picturesque view.

"Wow! And this is only the first 300 feet!"

He double-checked his gear and made his way into the tunnel. As Usopp went further in, he came across some discarded shells. They seemed to be the molted exoskeletons of the worker drones. A light bulb went off in the pirate's head.

"Maybe I can disguise myself with these and leave with the honey and get out without a scuffle."

As he said this, Usopp tossed away the pieces that would more likely be a burden and fitted on the pieces necessary for the disguise. He slipped into the carapace and popped his head out the end where the head would be. To cover his arms and legs, the pirate used the bee's appendages. Once that was done, he took an empty bee head, removed the compound eyes, and covered his head. However, the only inconvenience was that his long nose was bent against the inside. Satisfied with his work, Usopp proceeded through the opening.

"Okay. Time to get some honey"

He then came to the tunnel's end which opened into a magnificent dome. Busy bees came and went through a complex network of tunnels. Sunlight poured into the hive through semi-permeable membranes of wax and onto what looked to be a bee-made garden of multiple species of gargantuan flowers. This, of course, wasn't enough to sustain the colony, which is why groups of drones are sent out to collect more pollen.

Usopp found that he had little idea where the honey reserves were kept. Countless passages occupied every corner of the dome. One could try to navigate this labyrinth, but probably wouldn't find the exit in the course of a week.

Usopp decided the best way to start would be to follow the bees transporting pollen.

Meanwhile in the depths of the jungle.

Will you leave that worthless stead?! You're ruining the pace of the hunt!"

Boris was greatly aggravated by the Celestial Dragon's insistence of riding a slave wearing a saddle. This was a common habit among the world nobles and was considered very sadistic; not to mention lazy on the noble's part.

"SILENCE! I will do as I please. Do you forget I…"

"BAM!"

The slave, which the noble was riding on, suddenly collapsed. The Dragon took a tumble and screeched at Boris.

"I paid good beri for that slave!"

"Is the jewel not worth more? Besides, someone needed to put him out of his misery," Boris stoically replied.

Before the noble could retort, a vine suddenly snatched the body and retreated into the brush. The Celestial Dragon let out a childish scream, causing Boris and his men to erupt with laughter.

"You don't get out much do you? And you call yourself a divine being?"

Instead of giving an angry response, the noble retreated behind his band of guards.

"Now make haste men! The hive awaits!"

(Chapter 4 end)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hectic Commotion

"Don't rush Usopp. There's no need to attract attention," he thought to himself.

As Usopp made his way through the Honeycomb Palace's interior, bees casually went about their business. None of them seemed to take notice of the intruder. But just in case they did, he kept his slingshot close to him with a smoke bomb ready for deployment.

Outside the Honeycomb Palace.

"It's even bigger than I imagined it would be!"

Boris and the hunting party stood before the hive, taking in its humongous size.

"Jaws. Distribute the ice-axes," referring to the tall, fierce-looking tiger shark fish-man.

"I'm not climbing am I," whined the Celestial Dragon. Due to his inexperience in the great outdoors, the trek was taking its toll on the noble physically and psychologically.

"No. Take a rest." Boris said this as he swiftly pulled out a big, sleek machete.

"SLASH!"

As the noble's bubble-mask popped, he clutched his throat as blood sprayed the ground crimson red. Without hesitation, Boris's men struck down the guards before they could react. The hunter bent down and whispered into the dying Dragon's ear.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, but this is business. I provide the brains and muscle. You provide the money and ship. It was rather obvious you weren't going to compensate us in the first…. Oh, are you gone already?"

What Boris had just done was considered, by many, the greatest sin: attacking a Celestial Dragon. Nobody had been this bold to do such a thing since the pirate Monkey D. Luffy smacked a snot-nosed noble in the face at the Sabaody Archipelago almost 2 years ago. Because of it, the Navy unleashed Admiral Kizaru upon the Straw Hats. Sometime later, at Marineford, Luffy took part in the failed attempt to rescue Portgas D. Ace of the White Beard Pirates. Nobody had seen Luffy and his crew since.

"Men! I have a hankering for bee guts!"

The group let out a loud roar and began their ascent.

Meanwhile….

Usopp stood frozen in place. A lone worker bee had taken notice and came from behind to investigate the odd drone. Sweat drizzled out from every pore of the pirate's body. He felt the bee's antennae brush the back of his neck. Anytime, a big stinger could impale and paralyze him. Usopp quietly took a deep breath and pulled out a small pellet. Squeezing it, a chemical signal reached the bee's brain and told it that Usopp was a fellow worker. The bee then casually flew off.

"Thanks Heracles"

Before sending him off, Usopp's egotistic master had given him the instructions and tools in order to interact with the insects should the circumstances call for it. The most important rule was to avoid the queen bee, for she was said to be sharper than the average bug.

Usopp was brimming with confidence. Until his training, he'd always confronted his opponents, legs trembling, and taken a beating before out-whiting them. He felt he could overcome any obstacle.

"BOOM!"

A distant explosion sent the bees into a chaotic swarm. In the confusion, a passing bee knocked the wind out of Usopp and sent him tumbling down a random hole.

"Uuuuaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Down, down, down, he fell. The pirate bounced off a few slopes. Thanks to the shell he was wearing, Usopp sustained only minor bruises.

"Oooomph!"

Usopp landed on something soft.

"Ow! Get off me!"

"Eh?"

Elsewhere in the Honeycomb Palace. Boris and his band advanced into the hive, firing bazookas in random directions while the Boar Killer cut down every bee that got in his way; laughing like a maniac.

"Where are you my pretty?! Come out so we can waltz!"

(Chapter 5 end)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Strange Kid

"Ow! Get off me!"

"Eh?"

Usopp looked down and found himself on top of a little girl. He immediately jumped off and tried to apologize. Of course, the kid still huffed with anger. She looked to be 6-7 years of age, had bright, green hair, and wore a striped dress like that of a bee's.

"Who are you and why did you fall on Momo?"

Usopp stripped off his disguise, rolled his eyes as the girl spoke in the third-person, and introduced himself as he always does.

"I am the Great Captain Usopp of the Usopp Pirates! My bounty is that of 30 million beri! I lead a legion of 8 thousand men! And I am the world's greatest sniper," he declared.

Usopp had been the captain of a rag-tag pirate crew back in his hometown Syrup Village. After being invited by Luffy to join the Straw Hats, Usopp left his old crew along with his dear friend Kaya, who always loved listening to his wild tales. However, the sniper was well known for his crazy habit of fibbing.

"Really?! A pirate?! Momo has never met one before," the kid replied.

"What's a little brat like you doing in a place like this," Usopp asked.

"This is Momo's home. Mama took me in when I didn't have anyone to look after me."

"Your mother? Isn't it dangerous for someone like her to live in this deathtrap?"

"Deathtrap?! Why is Momo's home a deathtrap," she asked the pirate.

"This place is swarming with monster bees. It's rather obvious…eh?"

"Buzzzzzzzzzz!"

Usopp's sentence was cut off as a pair of transparent wings emerged from Momo's back. They buzzed and the girl soon hovered in place. A pair of antennae grew from her forehead and a large stinger appeared on her rear. Dreaded realization hit Usopp in the head.

"DON'T BRING THE SWARM HERE! ALL I WANTED WAS JUST ALITTLE HONEY," cried the startled liar.

Momo stared at Usopp for a few seconds.

"If all you wanted was honey, you should have just asked for it from Mama," she calmly told him.

"EH?"

"Wait! Are you the one who made those big kabooms?"

Usopp recalled the explosions he heard earlier. He told her he wasn't responsible and a worried look grew on Momo's face.

"I have to find Mama!"

"Hey, wait!"

Before Usopp could stop her, Momo flew off like a lightning bolt and into the inner-interior of the palace.

In the upper levels of the hive.

"I can smell her! Boss! She's this way," Jaws instructed Boris.

"Brilliant! Once I find her, that treasure will keep us covered for the rest of our mortal lives. But not before we tango," the poacher said with delight.

The onslaught continued toward the royal chamber, thirsty for violence.

(Chapter 6 end)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Struggle in the Royal Chamber

The swarm thinned as Boris and his men came closer to the Queen's chamber. The bees themselves seemed to have given up their futile attempts to overcome the horde. It wasn't long before the entrance came into view.

"Boss! The way is blocked," cried Mohawk.

Before them, a great mass of bees covered every nook and cranny of the tunnel's end. In front of the workers, there stood a row of larger, more fierce-looking bees. Their shells were thicker, their bodies slim and less cumbersome, and with pincers that looked razor sharp. Boris assumed this was the Queen's 'royal guard.'

"FIRE," cried one of Boris's men.

"BAM, BAM, BAM!"

The hunters waited for the smoke to clear so they can admire their handy-work. As the cloud dissipated, they gasped when it was revealed that while the workers lay in smoking heaps, the guards did not have the slightest scratch.

"ATTACK!"

A few men charged the warrior bees, weapons held high. The first bee jumped straight up, pointed its abdomen at the floor, and, like a rocket, impaled a man with its harpoon-sized stinger and tossed the body with a flick of its rear. Screams of anguish erupted from the struggle.

"Fools," Boris muttered.

"Fire the poison-gas rounds," ordered Mohawk.

Before the guards could turn their sights on the rest of the poachers, bazooka rounds hit home and released a cloud of gas. Within seconds, the bee's legs buckled and they collapsed one-by-one. Once the mist cleared, Boris and his band made their way into the Royal Chamber.

"WHERE ARE YOU TOOT-SWEET," Boris roared, his voice echoing throughout the great atrium.

They cautiously stepped into the center of the chamber. The Queen was nowhere to be found.

"Jaws! Are you certain this is the right room," Boris menacingly eyed the fish-man.

"She's here! I can still smell her!"

"BOOM!"

The group was suddenly disoriented by a powerful shockwave. Some of the men were thrown off their feet. A few were then swatted against the wall by an unknown force. When Boris came to his senses, he stood before the most magnificent beast he had ever laid his eyes on.

"BUZZZZZZZ!"

She was magnificent! Transparent wings that shined like the paned windows of a cathedral! Ruby-red compound eyes the size of beach balls! Pincers that can cleave a man in two! Attached to the massive abdomen was a stinger capable of killing a whale! But the most striking feature on the queen's body was an emerald the size of a tangerine ,planted on her forehead: the Queen's Emerald!

Boris was stationary where he stood, gazing into the bee's eyes. However, Jaws and Mohawk tried to charge her, but stopped and clutched their heads screaming.

"HAHAHA! IMPRESSIVE! SO THAT'S WHAT IT DOES! BUT I AM NO WEAKLING,' Boris yelled out.

The Queen cocked her head in confusion, crouched, and launched herself at Boris. He dodged the bug, rolled underneath her thorax, and thrust his machete into her. She screeched in pain and jumped off the Boar Killer, who was laughing more maniacally than the pirate "Bellamy the Hyena." Boris rose to his feet.

"COME ON!"

All around, men were screaming while clutching there heads. A fire burned in the Queen's eyes. Boris took a running start, leaped into the air, and raised his blade high over his head.

" THIS IS IT MY SWE…ARRRGH!"

In mid-air, the hunter let go of his weapon and covered his forehead. He was then struck sideways by one of the Queen's appendages and into a wall. Boris staggered to his knees and wiped blood off the corner of his mouth.

"HOW?!"

The Queen's wings then buzzed and she was soon hovering over him. She glared at him as she prepared to impale her opponent.

"No, I'm not done yet," Boris begged.

Before she could deliver the final blow, the Queen suddenly fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Boris's machete had been laced with a paralyzing toxin; he hadn't expected it to take effect so soon. The men stopped screaming and walked over to the fallen titan. Smiling like a madman, Boris waltzed over to his prize and pulled out a steel cable.

"DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS ON MAMA!"

Out of nowhere, Momo darted and stung Mohawk in the ass.

"OWWW!"

"MAMA! MAMA! WAKE UP," cried the girl.

"SMACK!"

"Annoying insect," growled Jaws as he knocked out Momo with a hit to the head.

Boris continued to marvel at his trophy.

"MEN! TIE HER UP!"

(Chapter 7 end)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Give Chase!

"Damn! Where did she fly off to?! She's my only ticket out of here," Usopp cursed to himself.

Ever since Momo left him in a huff, Usopp had, for the past hour, been wandering the Honeycomb Palace's endless passages. Everywhere he looked, bees were frantically trying to make sense of their Queen's vanished presence. Some were bumping into walls while others collided with other workers in mid-flight. Usopp soon found his way into the Royal Chamber, where he found an unconscious Momo. He then ran over to her limp form, flipped the girl on her back and tried to shake her awake.

"HEY! Wake up brat!"

Momo's eyes slowly opened and she winced from the pain in the back of her head. She looked up at Usopp and then turned to the spot where the Queen had been. Panic overtook her.

"Where's Mama?! What happened to Mama," Momo asked the pirate.

"You tell me. I wasn't here when it, whatever had happened, happened," Usopp replied.

The girl's memory came back to her and she became even more hysterical.

"THEY TOOK HER! THEY TOOK MAMA," she cried.

Momo fell to her knees and sobbed on the spot. A puddle of tears started to form while the long-nosed pirate tried to understand the situation.

"Who took your mother? What did they want her for? Stop crying and talk to me!"

"The-these men with these b-big, sharp things and metal things that made k-k-kabooms," sobbed the little girl.

"But why would they go through all this trouble for just one woman?"

"M-Mama's not a lady. Sh-She's a bee l-like everyone else here."

For a minute, Usopp stood there stunned by what he just heard.

"Is she the Queen bee?"

"U-uh huh "sniff!"

The predicament was beginning to make a lot more sense. Whether or not the kidnappers were pirates or otherwise didn't matter. Usopp recalled his own mother, who died from an illness when he was just a kid. When his mother Banchina was pregnant with him, Usopp's father, Yasopp, left her to sail with the Red Hair Pirates, led by the legendary Red-haired Shanks. After insisting Yasopp to follow his dream, Banchina fell victim to an unknown illness and became bedridden. Everyday, a young Usopp ran into her bedroom and lied to her of her husband's return in order to keep her hopes up until her time of passing.

"WILL YOU STOP CRYING! ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE AND DROWN IN YOUR OWN SORROWS, OR ARE YOU GONNA TOUGHEN UP AND GO AFTER YOUR MOTHER?!"

Momo stopped crying and looked up at Usopp with a tear-streaked face. She then wiped the salty excretions from her cheeks.

"But Momo is weak," she sullenly told the sniper.

"Who said you'd be doing it alone? THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP NEVER LEAVES A DAMSEL IN NEED," he shouted.

" Pirate-san will help Momo get Mama back? OH THANK YOU!"

Momo threw her arms around Usopp's waste and sobbed tears of joy. He blushed a little and then asked if she knew the way out of the hive.

"Momo will show you!"

She took a few steps back and began to change. Her body molded like liquid clay until she had completely morphed into a semi-large bee. Usopp wasn't surprised since it was obvious she was a Devil-fruit eater.

The bee flew behind him and wrapped its arms around the pirate's back and underarms.

"Wait what are you d…."

Before he could finish, Momo shot straight up through a hole in the ceiling, through a long passage, and out the top of the palace. They hovered maybe a few thousand feet above the forest floor. Usopp adjusted his goggles and spotted a ship on the horizon.

"THERE! FLY THAT WAY," shouted the pirate as he pointed west.

Momo took off and thought to herself, "I coming Mama! I'm coming!"

(Chapter 8 end)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Momo's Past

Three years ago, on an island somewhere in the East Blue.

"Hurry up Momo!"

"But Mama, Papa, where are we going," Momo complained.

Her parents were in a big hurry and her mother kept tugging the child faster than Momo's little legs can carry her. The trio walked through the fairgrounds, which was in the process of being torn down for the trip to the next island, toward the large tent in the center of the field.

Momo's father looked down at her and said, "why the circus Momo."

Her green eyes grew wide.

"The circus? WOW!"

They entered through the back and addressed a man who was elaborately dressed and wearing a big top hat.

"What do you people want? Can't you see that we're closing," he informed the couple.

Momo gave her parents a confused look and exclaimed, "The circus is closing?!"

The father had Momo and her mother wait outside while he discussed, with the ringmaster, a business proposition.

"I understand that you're on a tight schedule. But how would you like to make more beri than you earn with that current freak show of yours?"

"What do you mean," asked the ringmaster.

"Honey, bring Momo in here," he called out to his wife.

They came in and Momo's mother brought her before the businessman.

Her mother looked down at her daughter and told her, "Momo, show the nice man what you can do."

"But Mama, you said it's scary," the child replied.

"Just do it," the woman said impatiently.

Reluctantly, Momo sprouted her wings, antennae, and stinger. The ringmaster was surprised but suspicious. He knelt down and tugged on one of Momo's antennae.

"Ouchee!"

The man jumped back as the girl suddenly flew to the opposite end of the tent. At first the ringmaster's face expressed astonishment, but then a look of avarice took its place.

"How much do you want for her," he asked the parents.

The couple whispered to each other to discuss their desired price.

"Honey, let's take just enough to pay off our debts," said the husband.

"No, let's take more than that! We could buy that mansion I heard about on that other island! But after this, no more gambling!"

They turned to the ringmaster.

"Five hundred thousand beri," they said in unison.

"Deal," said the circus director.

"What are Mama and Papa talking to "Hat-san" about," Momo asked.

The couple hadn't thought about how they will see their daughter off and were very nervous about it.

The mother patted Momo on the head and said, "Momo dear, you will be staying with this nice man and the circus for a bit. Think of it as an extended vacation; Daddy and I will be back before you know it."

Momo frowned for a moment, but perked up, "Momo gets to go with "Hat-san" and the circus? But Mama, what will you do without me?"

The woman continued to keep a false smile and said, "We'll manage."

Later that day after the couple's betrayal.

"Little girl…."

"Its Momo," she corrected him.

"Whatever, how would you like to perform with the circus," the ringmaster asked her.

Momo seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Momo gets scared when a lot of people watch her," she spoke in the third person.

"It's not that hard. You just block out the audience all together."

"How do you do that?"

"Sigh…. Why don't we start in the morning?"

The ringmaster led Momo to a series of cages containing a myriad of animals. The girl couldn't help but exclaim her excitement as they past each one. They then stopped at a cage at the end. The ringmaster handed Momo some kind of bracelet.

"Put this on your ankle," he told her.

She obediently did as she was told and asked, "What's in here?"

Momo was suddenly shoved into the cage and the door clanged shut behind her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," she cried out.

As she screamed at the ringmaster, he pulled out a little radio box and pushed the big red button on top. Momo felt a powerful jolt.

"Behave or I will press it again," he threatened.

He left her in a state of confusion. She curled up in a fetal position and prayed her parents would come and rescue her.

(Chapter 9 end)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Momo's Past 2

Momo's parents never came. Eventually, she would come to realize she had been abandoned, leaving an empty space in her heart. The circus hopped one island after another, where in each show she was forced to perform. Having devil-fruit powers didn't make things any easier.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please direct your attention to the top of the tent!"

The audience looked up and saw a little girl wearing a striped trapeze artist's outfit. Below her was a series of hoops leading straight down from the platform she stood on. Towards the bottom, the hoops leveled out with the circus floor and rose up to the ceiling.

"She may not look like much ladies and gentlemen, but prepare to be astounded," said the ringmaster.

The drums started to rumble. The girl put on her goggles, took a diver's stance and dove straight down. Gasps emitted from the audience as the hoops suddenly burst into flame before the kid fell through the first one. As she came closer to the rings on the bottom, wings emerged from her back and she leveled out with the rest of the hoops and out the ones that rose from the ground. The audience gave a loud applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Mimi the Human Insect," cried the ringmaster.

Momo came before the audience and bowed, trying to hold a big smile. She was then led backstage and locked in her cage. This was a routine that has been repeated ever since her parents sold her. When the ringmaster first tried to teach her how to jump from the platform and through the rings, she nearly caught fire. Her master had little concern for her safety; she was coerced to practice the maneuver right after the incident.

During the day, along with the rest of the freak show, spectators would stare and point fingers at her when Momo's cage was put on display. Children would often try to pull at her wings. One kid went too far and got stung on the pinky. Momo had tried to remove the shock-bracelet from her ankle, but it was kept in place by small hooks that dug into her skin whenever she pulled on it. Her only source of entertainment was a tattered children's book titled "Norland the Liar." At feeding time, someone would just toss a piece of fruit into her cage. The nights weren't any better; they were cold and lonely.

One night after her performance.

"Listen kid, tomorrow we sail for Loguetown. The place is crawling with marines. And if I here one peep from you, I will rip those little things off your head. Do you understand," asked the ringmaster.

Momo just nodded and retracted her antennae.

"Good."

A few days later.

Momo was, as usual, tired from the long show. Because they didn't feed her properly, Momo barley had the strength for each show. But she had never given up hope. The girl curled up and prayed once more, but not for her parents, that anyone would come to her rescue.

Elsewhere in Loguetown.

"Darn, that sword wasn't even low quality. That man tried to swindle me with a fake katana," Tashigi muttered to herself.

The marine walked through the marketplace bearing a look of disappointment. Today was her day off duty and she wanted to make the most of it. Tashigi wore a light-purple t-shirt, a pair of faded jeans, and carried a sheathed katana on her left hip. As she removed her red, rectangular spectacles to clean them, she tripped over a crack in the pavement.

"UAAAHHH! "Whump!"

Tashigi lost her glasses and blindly groped for them.

"Ah, Tashigi-san! Let me help you with that," said a familiar voice.

The person handed the marine her glasses and helped her up. She brushed a tuft of violet hair from her face and looked up at her rescuer.

"Oh! Daddy the Father! T-thank you very much! H-how are things with you and Carol-chan," the startled woman asked.

Daddy, a former marine-turned-bounty hunter, seemed to drift off for a moment.

"Ahhhh. I just took my little Carol to the circus. They've got a great show; Carol just loved it," he replied with a blush on his face.

"The circus is in town? When's the next show," Tashigi asked

"Why this afternoon," said the bounty hunter.

Tashigi decided to blow off steam with the help of an old fashioned circus performance.

(Chapter 10 end)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Momo's Past 3

Tashigi paid for her ticket at the box office. The next show wouldn't start until 3 p.m. So she decided to go and buy herself a snack at one of the stands. There was a stand behind the circus tent where she purchased a stick of cotton candy. As the marine made her way around the tent, she noticed the back flap was open.

She thought to herself, "I wonder what's in there."

Tashigi didn't want to spoil the show for herself, but that open door was very inviting, not to mention tempting. She decided it wouldn't hurt to take a peek and strolled over to the opening. The swordswomen stuck her head inside. Its interior was dark and indecipherable. She turned and was about to go to her seat when she heard a weak sound coming from the darkness of the tent.

"What's that?"

As she made her way into the tent, the sound became much clearer. From the sound of it, it was a child's weeping. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw, in a cage, a little girl crying.

Tashigi cried out, "Hey, are you all right? What are you doing in there?"

Momo looked up and cried out, "PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Stand back!"

In a swift motion, Tashigi unsheathed her katana and sliced the lock horizontally in half. The cage opened and Momo immediately jumped out. She gave the marine a tight hug and cried uncontrollably.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing with my star attraction," asked a voice that made the green-haired girl convulse.

Tashigi turned around and pointed her sword at the ringmaster.

"MARINE! You are under arrest for child cruelty!"

The ringmaster stopped in his tracks, uncertain what to do now that he had been found out. When Tashigi took a step forward, he pulled out the box with the red button on it.

He threatened, "If you come any closer, I swear I will kill her!"

Tashigi was confused at first, but looked down and saw Momo's restraint. Perspiration poured down her face. She was at a stalemate. Negotiation seemed to be her only option.

"Please, you don't want to do this. You have nowhere to turn to. Just surrender and we'll see you are sent to the Judiciary Island without anymore trouble. You have nothing to gain from hurting this little girl," she tried to reason with him.

The ringmaster seemed to consider this, but then decided the best way out of this mess would be to just kill the girl and then the woman. He inched his thumb onto the button.

"SLAM!"

The ringmaster's head was slammed right onto the pavement. His head loudly cracked against the ground. The man lay in a crumpled heap. Another man towered over the body. He was tall, had white hair, smoked two cigars at once and wore a marine captain's uniform.

"Smoker-san," said a surprised Tashigi.

"Haven't I told you before, Tashigi, that men like him can't be negotiated with? You are very lucky I saw you wander in here. What's your name kid," Smoker asked a frightened Momo.

Momo answered the marine captain and he knelt down before her and put a hand on the girl's restraint. In a flash, the hand turned to silky white smoke and seeped into the bracelet's lock mechanism. The device then slipped off Momo's leg without leaving a scratch. Momo was surprised by the captain's ability.

"Do you have any family Momo," asked Tashigi.

Momo told them no and the marines looked at each other. As they discussed how to handle the girl's predicament, a battalion of marines stormed the tent and arrested the rest of the circus staff. The audience was very disappointed that day.

Smoker stuck a third cigar in his mouth and asked his subordinate, "Is there any room in the Loguetown Children's Center?"

"But Momo might not get along with other boys and girls," Momo interrupted.

"Is it because you're a devil-fruit eater? Kid, no one has to know what you are," Smoker said this as he turned his entire left arm into a cloud of silky white gas and then back again.

"Don't worry Momo. We'll find an opening," assured Tashigi.

Late that night. Momo packed a bag of what few belongings she had. There was no opening at the orphanage and she did not want to depend on the guidance of adults she did not trust. It wasn't that she didn't trust the marines, she liked Tashigi and Captain Smoker a lot, but they were too busy with their own troubles, concerning pirates. Momo climbed out the second-story window and flew off into the night.

(Chapter 11 end)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Momo's Past 4

Somewhere in the first half of the Grand Line.

Momo slept under a quilt she found in the cargo hold of the merchant ship she stowed away upon. It had been a few weeks since she crossed over the Reverse Mountain in another ship and into the world's largest sea. Every island and town she'd been to rejected her without a second thought. Orphanages were stock-full and no family was willing to take in a strange "bee-girl." She avoided every bar and saloon in fear of coming across people like the ringmaster. Momo even tried to apply for a job, but was turned down because of her age. However, one ship she boarded stopped at an open ocean restaurant known as the "Baratie," where she was given a comfy room and a few free meals by a blonde Sous-Chef, who couldn't turn down a starving little girl. For a week, she worked as the restaurant's "chore-girl," cleaning dishes and taking out the garbage. Taking the advice given to her by Smoker, she kept her powers a secret from the staff. After earning a one-way ticket on a cruise from the Sous-Chef, Momo reluctantly went to another island, where she hit another dead end. Now the girl was on her way to the Sabaody Archipelago, hoping that, maybe, she can begin anew.

"BOOM!"

Momo was jolted awake from the sounds of cannon fire. She looked through a small hole on the ship's hull and saw the sea in the midst of a storm. In the distance, she could make out what looked to be a large raft with people on it. The raft consisted of huge logs lashed together and a crude mast. A large man worked the rudder and a tall, thin man fired rounds from a long rifle. Even from her position, she could hear a deep-throated laughter coming from a man at the rafts helm.

"BOOM!"

An even larger hole splintered wide open in the cargo hold. Seawater then seeped in, swept Momo off her feet and out the hole. At the water's touch, she became weak and devoid of energy, for devil-fruit eaters are despised by the sea and thus cannot swim. As she sank, Momo lost consciousness. For a moment, her body sank like a stone, but then a box from the ship knocked her awake. Momo gripped the box's sides and resurfaced. The ship she had been on was a wreck. Men screamed as the mast snapped like a twig and cargo poured out the hull. The attacking raft was nowhere in sight. Rain continued to pour down as Momo held on for dear life.

Twelve hours later.

For the past few hours, Momo drifted in-and-out of consciousness. Wherever she was, she felt warm and secure. When she woke up, she found herself snuggled up in a large leaf. Momo saw what appeared to be a football-sized almond next to her. Her room was small and tubular, with waxy yellow walls. She inspected the big nut a found it could be easily split in half. When the almond opened, her nostrils were greeted with the warm aroma of soup. She gluttonously sipped the soup in less than a minute and then peeked out the hexagonal opening.

"Where am I," she asked herself.

Momo saw her room was one of a hundred other openings in a vast spherical dome! Sunlight leaked into the dome and onto a garden of large flowers and mushrooms! Suddenly, Momo heard a loud buzzing and looked up to see a monster insect!

"EEEEEEK," she screamed.

Momo retreated back into the room and flattened herself against the wall. The giant bee poked its head into the opening as the girl prepared for the worst. A voice then resonated in her mind.

"Are you alright? I was worried you wouldn't wake up after my children brought you here," said the disembodied voice.

Momo stopped whimpering and asked, "Who are you? Where are you? Please help me!"

"I'm right here little one."

The girl opened her eyes and looked at the bee. Was it talking to her?

"Did I frighten you? I'm sorry, but I just wanted to check on you myself," the voice said as the bee cocked its head.

Momo couldn't help but notice a glowing emerald on the creature's forehead. She pointed at the bee and asked, "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course! I can talk to all bees. You look human, but my talking to you says otherwise. What's your name?"

"M-Momo," she replied.

The Queen welcomed Momo to the hive. For a time, she just mooched off the colony, but soon went on outings with the workers collecting pollen. The Queen and colony treated her as one of their own and for the first time, she felt she belonged.

"Queen-san?"

"Yes Momo?"

"Is it okay if I call you Mama?"

"Of course."

Present day.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD MOMO," yelled Usopp.

A great struggle was about to take place between a pirate and a small devil-fruit eater against a band of bloodthirsty hunters.

(Chapter 12 end)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Rescue Plan

Carried by Momo, Usopp flew over the ocean's surface, their reflection caught in the swells. The late Celestial Dragon's ship's gold and silver plating sparkled in the sunlight. It was almost enough to temporally blind Momo's compound eyes and Usopp through his goggles. Even the circling seabirds seemed disoriented by the unnecessary décor. Onboard, men were busy stripping everything the ship was worth while the duo made there way to the rear cabin. Usopp noticed Momo was rapidly losing altitude.

"Hey kid! You okay," he asked her.

"Momo's never carried this much! Pirate-san is heavy," Momo complained.

They were level with the cabin as they reached the ship. However, Momo didn't show signs of slowing down.

"WHOA! WHOA," cried Usopp.

"CRASH!"

The duo crashed through the cabin's windows and knocked down expensive knickknacks and furniture in the process. Usopp regained his senses and Momo became human again. They looked around the suite and discovered it was deserted. Momo then headed for the exit.

"Now to save Mama….?!"

She stopped as Usopp put his hand on her shoulder and spun her to face him.

Usopp looked her in the eyes and said, "No, what would you do if you got yourself caught? Its best if you just stay here and leave it to Captain Usopp."

She frowned at him and retorted, "But she's Momo's Mama!"

"You did great getting us here, but those guys are too strong for you and they have the advantage in numbers. Your mother wouldn't be able to live with herself if you died for her," said the pirate.

Momo sunk her head and said, "Okay."

Usopp rose and turned for the door.

"Now keep yourself hidden and don't make a…"

"PIRATE-SAN!"

"Eh?"

As he opened the door, Usopp turned his head and found himself staring into the eyes of a large fish-man with dark skin and three rows of razor-sharp teeth. For a moment, the two just stood their. Then Jaws smiled and gave Usopp a strong bear hug around the waste!

"Looks like we got us some stowaways! Me thinks I'll start with this one," Jaws said as he tightened his grip on the sniper.

Momo readied her stinger and was about to charge the shark-man when Usopp pulled out his slingshot and a small pellet. He pulled back the pellet and shot it into the monster's gaping mouth.

"Fire Bird Star!"

There was a flash of light as an internal explosion shook the fish-man's body and puffed a cloud of smoke out his mouth. He released his hold on Usopp and fell backward. The pirate then dragged the body and stuffed it in a nearby closet.

"What's that Pirate-san," Momo asked pointing at his slingshot.

"This is my weapon "Kuro Kabuto!" A sniper is nothing without his weapon!"

Usopp then reminded the girl to keep low and out of trouble and closed the door behind him. Momo then grew her wings and buzzed right out the window.

"Sorry Pirate-san, but I must save Mama."

(Chapter 13 end)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Join Our Band of Merry Men

Momo buzzed around the ship's starboard side and entered via a cannon-hatch on the second floor. Inside, men continued to ransack the cargo hold. She panicked and hid in a nearby barrel half-full of tangerines. As she pulled the lid in place, a big man with a thick, dark beard strode past. This was the man who had taken her mother. He stopped to talk with another hunter.

"What are we gonna do once we get back to Sabaody, Boss? The nobles are bound to notice that a ship is missing and send a fleet of Marines to look for her. And then there's that dragon you sniffed," asked Mohawk.

"There won't be a ship once we return. We won't even make port. It's best to just take what we can in the lifeboats, toss the junk that only a noble would have, and sink the ship. From there we row back to Sabaody," replied Boris.

Mohawk asked, "But what about our catch? Do we just leave her in the hold?"

Boris grinned and said, "After I remove the emerald, I'll take her head and mount it on my wall like the rest of my trophies.

Momo tried not to gasp, but to no avail. Boris turned in the barrels direction and was about to lift the lid when one of his men called out, "Boss! We've got ourselves a stowaway! Some fellow with a long nose who says he wants ta meet ya!"

This time, Momo stifled a gasp. Had Pirate-san been captured? Why does he want to meet with this man? Did he betray her? Or was it all part of his scheme? Once Boris and the rest of the poachers went to the upper deck, she climbed out of her hiding place and flew below deck and found the Queen bound in chains and steel cable.

"MAMA!"

Above deck, Boris approached his unexpected guest. He scrutinized the man, who wore a white sun cap, a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and leather boots. The stranger carried a red satchel and wore a striped blue and white wristband. Boris loomed over the little man to intimidate him.

"Who are you and why have you invited yourself on my ship," growled Boris.

The man with the phallic nose smiled and told him, "I am Usopp. All I want is a ride to Sabaody, which is your fixed destination I believe. My profession is that of a warrior of the sea."

"A "warrior of the sea?"

"Unfortunately, my fellow men and I were separated when we came on bad terms with a certain pirate Bartholomew Kuma, who blasted me all the way to the Bowin Archipelago."

Boris raised a brow in disbelief, "The warlord? And just what makes you so sure I will let you leave this ship in one piece?"

Usopp took his hat off and placed it over his heart, "Sadly, Kuma wasn't as merciful to my men as he was to me. I was wondering if you had any openings in this merry band of yours."

"And what skills do you have that deem you worthy to join," he questioned the liar.

Usopp pointed to a stack of rare china once owned by people of the Holy Land. He then told a burly hunter to take the plates and toss them at his command. The pirate then pulled out his slingshot and loaded it with a metal bead.

"PULL!"

A plate was sent flying like a Frisbee. When it had flown a good distance, Usopp released the pellet and it hit home, shattering the plate. Three more plates were launched. The pirate tossed three pellets in the air, caught them in the strap, and fired. All plates blew up into tiny fragments. Men cheered in admiration as Boris tossed a pistol at Usopp.

"Let's see what you can do with a pistol."

Like before, three plates were tossed. Usopp took aim and fired.

"BAM! BAM! BAM!"

The shots hit home and Boris let out a hearty laugh, "Hahaha, I like this kid! Welcome to my humble brotherhood!"

Boris and Usopp shook hands. However, they were soon interrupted.

"BOSS! I found Jaws locked in a closet! There was a hole in the cabin window! That guy's probably in league with that brat we left back at the hive," cried Mohawk carrying the unconscious fish-man over his shoulder.

A large number of guns and knives were suddenly all directed at Usopp. Boris stuck the blade of his machete under the pirate's chin, threatening to penetrate his Adam's apple.

Boris menacingly asked Usopp, "So you're here for my prize. Why give this little show?"

For a moment Usopp just stood like a statue. But then a grin spread on his face.

"To buy the kid some time. And the show's not over yet."

The Celestial Dragon's ship began to tremble, as if being shaken from the inside.

"Midori Boshi: Sargasso," said Usopp.

(Chapter 14 end)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Jack, the Beanstalk, and the Giant

As Momo flew to the Queen, she failed to notice a tiny seedling sprouting among the rest of the ship's cargo. Its growing vines crept up the wooden beams, through the ceiling, and up to the next floor. The girl hacked at the steel cable restraining her mother with a golden sword she found in a nearby treasure chest. Each whack was made in vain, for gold was much weaker than steel. The shining blade was soon dulled and worthless. Momo ran back to the pile of treasure only to find it being wrapped in thick marine weed. She stood there agape at the growing mass as it spread on the ceiling and overcame a wooden support, snapping it like a toothpick. An idea popped in her head. Momo grabbed a vine, pulled it to the Queen like a child would tug on its mother, wrapped it around the cable and pulled with all her might.

Meanwhile, above the cargo hold on the poop-deck.

The ship's rocking from side-to-side gave Usopp the opening he needed. He made for the cargo hatch and jumped in as stalks of sargassum weed penetrated the poop-deck and strangled the mast. Like a jungle-man, he landed and slid down a stalk, courtesy of his training, to a desperate Momo. The girl's hands bled from her efforts and her wings were tired from flapping for leverage. She turned and beckoned him to help her.

"I can't get Mama free! Please help me Pirate-san," said Momo.

Usopp took the end of the vine, used it to tie a clove hitch around the cable and said, "On the count of three, we pull! Okay? One, two, THREE!"

The duo yanked with all their strength. Usopp wished he had brought gloves to aid Momo in the effort. Instead, she covered her hands with the sleeves of her dress. As they pulled and pulled, the cable filaments lost strength thread-by-thread. Their combined might was making progress, for the cable was nearly half-snapped. Usopp was surprised the vine was holding up, even though most plants had the power to erode stone. There was also the possibility the seawater coating the plant was slowly rusting the steel.

"SCREEEEEECH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH," cried the pirate.

The Queen had woken from her poison-induced slumber and unleashed a full out attack on Usopp's mind.

"MAMA STOP! HE'S MY FRIEND," cried Momo.

The bee cocked her head in momentary confusion, for she was unaware of her current location, and released the pirate. She resisted her restraint and snapped the cable's outer threads. However, this was no time to celebrate, for in the center of the rope was a metal Usopp had seen before. His comrade Franky had shown him this alloy in his workshop; it was what the Navy used to construct their automaton soldiers called Pacifistas!

"SHIT! This is gonna be tough," cursed the pirate.

Just as he was about to grab onto the vine, a lasso wrapped around his torso and yanked with enough force to send him straight up and onto the damaged ship's deck!

"PIRATE-SAN," cried Momo.

Usopp landed flat on his face and bent his nose at a 90 degree angle. A strong hand then snatched his ponytail and pulled him to his feet, only to be punched in the face by Boris! The pirate fell on his side and saw that a man with a Mohawk was holding the lasso binding him. Boris then pulled Usopp to his feet and punched the liar in the gut. He coughed from the hit as Boris bore into him with anger like a maelstrom.

"You think you can just waltz onto this ship and take my prize away from me," growled Boris.

"I was just in the neighborhood," replied Usopp.

The poacher knelt down to face his prisoner and said, "Your punishment will be severe. Killing you wouldn't be enough. First I think we'll take care of those hands of yours. Then your eyes, tongue, ears, and especially that ridiculous nose."

"That's a shame. I need those so my crew can recognize me. Also, my hands and eyes are what make me useful to Luffy…," Usopp's sentence was cut off.

"Did you say Luffy? As in that brat who caused mayhem and mischief during the War of the Best? Dragon's son, Garp's grandson, and Fire Fist's brother? I don't believe you," said Boris.

"I don't care," replied the pirate.

Boris rose and said, "Well, it doesn't matter. Mohawk, kill the brat bellow deck."

The hunter released his lasso and pulled out a large knife. Then Usopp grinned at the men surrounding him. He smiled, revealing a few seeds between his teeth. The pirate then spat each seed onto the deck and said, "Midori Boshi: Devil." In a puff of smoke, the seeds quickly sprouted into giant Venus flytraps!

"WHAT THE HELL," cried Mohawk as one of the plants lunged at him.

It was pure chaos! All around Boris, men who didn't flee the flytraps were gobbled up while the growing sargassum weed wrapped itself around the mast, forming a large stalk. The Boar Killer glared malevolently at Usopp and swung his machete at him. The pirate jumped back, causing Boris to slice the rope holding him.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT," shouted Boris as he took wild swings at Usopp.

Meanwhile, in the cargo hold.

Momo struggled to snap the last thread of the cable holding her mother. The Queen tried to make an effort, but was bound so tightly she couldn't move her appendages. The girl's sleeves were already cut through by the act and her palms blistered terribly. She ignored the commotion above and continued to pull.

Above deck.

The poop-deck was beginning to give way and collapse. So Usopp ran to the giant stalk of weed and climbed. Boris pursued and climbed after him.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! BY THE NEXT WANING MOON, I WOULD HAVE BEEN TOASING TO MY PRIZE ON MY WALL," shouted the poacher.

Below them, men fought with the flytraps until the deck gave way and sent them falling. Usopp reached the crows nest and fired a seed into the cargo hold. Just as he prepared to jump, Boris came from behind and swung his blade at him. The pirate dodged this and only lost a few hairs. The two sidestepped while facing each other, waiting for the other man's next move. Boris anxiously licked his blade as if to intimidate Usopp. The pirate kept on a straight face and held his hand at his side, preparing to grab his slingshot at the right moment. Then, Boris lunged at him, machete held high. In a split second, Usopp drew his weapon, placed a tiny bead in the strap, pulled it back and fired. The bead hit Boris point-blank in the left eye!

The hunter cried out, "GAAAAAHHH! MY EYE!"

Boris recoiled from the shot and covered his eye. The bead had passed through his retina and embedded itself in the socket! Suddenly, the hunter burst into flames! Usopp had used his last pellet: a Fire Bird Star! The pirate then took a running start and dove out the crows nest and into the cargo hold. As he reached the bottom, he flipped in mid-air and landed on a plant with a large bubble in its center, which cushioned the fall. Momo was spent but kept tugging at the metal rope. As he got up, the pirate felt a small seed roll in his satchel. Usopp pulled out the seed and beamed.

"MOMO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He loaded the seed, pulled back the elastic, and fired as soon as the girl was at a safe distance. In mid-air, the seed blew up into a giant bush that shaped into a beast with four limbs, a tail, and a dog's head.

"IMPACT WOLF," cried Usopp.

The red seed at the tip of the wolf's nose hit home and unleashed a powerful shockwave in a small radius, snapping the cable! Momo cheered as the Queen untangled herself and spread her giant wings! The girl ran to her mother and hugged her leg.

"CREEEEEAAAAK!"

Like an arthritic spine, the ship started to crumble. What was left of Boris's men had already fled to the lifeboats. Priceless treasures sank into the depths of the sea, never to be seen again. The ship's cabin was nothing more than rubble.

"Usopp-san, get on Mama," said Momo, who addressed the pirate by his name for the first time.

The duo climbed onto the Queen's thorax and held on. She buzzed her wings and rose out of the cargo hold and above the doomed ship. They then rocketed at top speed back to the Bowin Archipelago without looking back.

(Chapter 15 end)


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

As they neared the Honeycomb Palace, worker bees swarmed their returning Queen like paparazzi. Now that their telepathic connection with her had been restored, order in the hive was restored also. The bees also seemed to show great relief at the sight of Momo, but were very curious about the long-nosed stranger on the Queen's back. The trio entered the royal chamber via the top entrance and landed in its center. Usopp climbed off and looked at Momo and her mother. The two were just staring at each other with great intensity.

The girl turned to Usopp and said, "Momo told Mama everything. She's very grateful and wants to know if there's anyway she can do to thank you."

The sniper rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Maybe a little honey."

Momo looked at the Queen and telepathically translated Usopp's request. She beckoned a couple workers and sent them off. The girl then ran to the pirate and gave him a big hug. She looked up at the pirate with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Usopp-Onii-chan."

"Onii-chan," asked Usopp.

"Momo's never had a big brother before. Is it okay if Momo calls you that," asked Momo.

Usopp answered with a big smile on his face, "Sure, it's not every day the Great Captain Usopp has an Imouto-san."

The sniper returned the hug. Two bees then came in with a large section of honeycomb slick with the sticky substance. It was more than Usopp had in mind.

"Um, I think I'll just take a pint," said the pirate.

"Mama says you can always come back for all the honey you want Onii-chan," said Momo.

Usopp let out a sigh of relief now that he could just "walk in without a scuffle." The two bees hovering over him lost their grip on the honeycomb.

"SPLAT!"

"ONII-CHAN," cried Momo.

She ran to his side and tried to bring him out of unconsciousness. He muttered, "Ahh, there's the Usopp Pirates, all 8 thousand of them."

Momo gasped at his deliriousness and proceeded to slap his face.

Elsewhere.

The man had no idea where he was. All he saw was a light shining bright. His only option was to walk to the light. As the man got closer and closer, he could make out a vague figure in the light's center. Was this the stairway to heaven? Is he dead? What the hell is going on? He noticed the silhouetted figure moving towards him.

"Who are you? Where am I," he asked.

The specter did not respond and came even closer. The man reached for his holster and found it empty. He soon learned that he had no weapons on him, in case the figure turned out to be hostile. It came closer and showed it was wearing some kind of robe. Black locks of hair cascaded down its head. Even though he could not see a face, it was beautiful. He saw now that the robe was white and the spirit's figure feminine. The man was so close he could almost touch it.

"Hello honey," said the specter.

He stood there stunned by what he just heard, unable to believe in the spirit's true identity.

"B-B-Banchina?"

Her face suddenly became visible to the man. She had black eyes and a long nose. This was the woman he had left many years ago for his own ambitions. He had given up the chance to become a father and instead became a pirate.

Banchina told her husband in a giddy manner, "I can't wait for you to meet our son. He has grown into such a handsome and selfless young man."

It took all his willpower to talk to her. For a while he just stood there agape at his wife's spirit. She giggled and embraced him.

"I have no regrets for letting you go. Although, I did miss you."

The man's eyes gushed tears and he said, "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't left, maybe we'd…"

Banchina put a finger to his lips and said, "Baka. It's alright."

"Where's Usopp," he asked.

"You'll see him soon. Just keep your eyes peeled Yasopp? Yasopp?"

Yasopp awoke with a jolt and looked around to see he had been awoken by a man with red hair.

"You okay Yasopp? That was quite a party we had last night. We all are pretty hung-over, but you didn't have that much sake," said the red-haired fellow.

Yasopp didn't answer for a moment, but then said, "I'm alright Shanks. Just thinking about me wife and kid that's all."

Shanks suddenly gave Yasopp the nuggie of his life and laughed, "You can't wait to see your boy, can you?"

"What dad wouldn't," retorted Yasopp.

Shanks patted his nakama on the shoulder and said, "I have no doubt he's out there right now, with his nakama as well. Now come on, let's ready the ship."

The Bowin Archipelago.

"That's it for today's training Usoppun! Let's get back to camp and feast! I am Heraclesun!"

Usopp and his armored master returned to their camp in the Forest of Gluttony and settled in front of a roaring campfire. Ever since the incident where he overate, the pirate had been careful not to eat too much of the food growing from the island's flora. If he hadn't gone to the southern island weeks ago, there probably wouldn't be any food, or a Bowin Archipelago. As he sat on a stump, Heracles got into "Ego Mode."

"Now Usoppun, I Heracles will tell you of the time I….."

"Onii-chan!"

Momo came buzzing out of nowhere and hugged Usopp.

"Tell Momo another story Onii-chan," the girl begged him.

Usopp let out a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to listen to another one of his master's crazy anecdotes where he would pause and shout, "I AM HERACLESUN!"

"Alright Momo, I'll tell you of my encounter with a giant goldfish. I was only five years old. The beast's droppings were so big I mistook them for a small island….."

(The Bowin Island Adventure End)


End file.
